Wake Up England
by Evie Redgrave
Summary: England is in hospital because of depression and Wales is hurt because he blames himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I haven't posted in like ages and I thought it was about time for me to post something. So here is that something.**

 **Wake up England**

How could he have been so stupid!

What was he thinking?

Surely he didn't know what he was doing… The nation of Wales racked his brain trying to find reasons for what he had just been told. Surely they were mistaken… right. They just had to be. He was in denial…none of this was making sense to him. Why would he do it? No they are wrong! They're all wrong… he wouldn't have… no he couldn't have left me… he wouldn't he promised.

"Brawd? Are you ok?" a rough gravelly voice broke him out of his thoughts… it was clear for the people around him that he had not taken the news lightly. But there was nothing anyone could do. "Leave me alone…please" the hurt in his voice was all too evident, this Wales hated… his emotions were his and his alone. He hated when others could see his lack of control.

"Wales please speak to us. He's our brother to" the gravelly voice tried but was pushed away again. "Scotland I said leave me alone! Is that too much to ask for!" there were tears rolling down his cheeks as he snapped at his brother. "You may be his brother but you are NOT his twin! You have no idea how I feel!" He was angry and rightly so, his twin was in hospital because he had done something he promised he wouldn't do.

Wales went to the hospital as soon as his anger had died down so that he could see his brother… but he soon wished he had never seen anything. His twin was lying hopelessly in the hospital bed with wires attached to his chest and arms.

The reason for his being there all too evident… Fresh tears fell from his eyes but were quickly wiped away. He didn't want his brother knowing he was crying.

His brother looked damaged… so hurt. Why hadn't Wales seen the signs? Why hadn't his brother reach out? Questions spun around his head as he tried to reason with his conscience. Only one thought remained locked in his mind.

His brother was here because of him.

Wales took the vacant seat next to the bed and placed his right hand over his brother's left, slowly stroking it as a sign of comfort. By now he had fully accepted the fact he was crying.

"England? Can you hear me?" he tried his best to control his emotions but seeing his brother so helpless broke him. "Brother? Please wake up" Wales begun to wipe his tears with his left hand. He believed in England. He believed that his brother would make it… that he would wake up.

Little did Wales know how far gone England truly was.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is from England's POV. It explains why he's in hospital.**

 **Wake Up England**

The steady stream of red flowed down my arm, running on to my fingers then diving into the sink. To anyone else this would be a horrid sight but to me it was beautiful. I glanced over to where the red stream was coming from and sighed…I need to stop this, it not good.

The gash on my wrist mirrored the others that littered my arms. I really wished to stop but then again I enjoyed the pain and release I got from it…I guess that I really have lost myself in this depression. Letting out another sigh I plunged the blade back into the freshly made wound and proceeded to make it deeper. I needed this, regardless of the consequences.

Once I was satisfied with the amount of pain and release I had received I put my blade away in its hiding place, washed my arms and left the bathroom ready for another day of being England.

Walking into my bedroom I find a long sleeved dark green sweater and pull it over my head. I really didn't need the other countries asking questions. I already have to deal with Wales sticking his nose in where it isn't wanted…I mean I love my twin but somethings are better left alone. I guess you could say that I prefer to be left alone because it means that I can release stress and anger when I need to without scaring or hurting anyone.

With Wales in mind I muster up my best fake smile and leave my bedroom. It had become routine for me to find Scotland and Wales in my house. They had a spare key to the place because they liked to check up on me so here I am now walking to my living room just waiting to hear their voices.

It wasn't long before a strong Scottish voice filled the silence "I just can't seem to figure out why he would do this" I noticed a hint of confusion laced in his voice which caused me to frown. "Neither can I…do you think Paddy and Arthur had a fight? You know how he gets when Pat does something stupid or hurts him…" oh their talking about me… I stop for a moment trying to work out what they're on about.

 _What had I done last night? Did I leave a blade out? Oh god that must be it… they've seen the blade they're going to ask!_ I could feel myself start to panic, if that had been what they were talking about then why hadn't they woke me up as soon as they saw it? Pushing a hand through my blond hair I carried on towards the living room. I needed to know what the hell was going on.

As I entered the living room I was welcomed by the sight of my brothers sitting on the couch holding a photo between them. When they noticed me however they quickly hid the photo out of my line of sight. "What was that?" I gestured at the photo Dylan was hiding behind his back "what was what?" a sweet smile graced his lips. "I know you're hiding something just show me what it is" I chuckle at the way my brother's pouted "you thought I didn't see it…didn't you" they grumbled at me but nodded in defeat and handed me the photo.

"What happened? Why is Ireland cut out?" Wales' soft accent filled my ears "Ah thought you and Paddy were getting on now" Scotland raised an eyebrow at me as I stared down at the photo in my hands. It was then I remembered what happened last night…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wake Up England**

 _It was around 7.30pm when my phone rang. I was standing in my bathroom with my blade in my hand I had just finished purging myself from my anger and pain. I chose to ignore my phone and instead decided to wash and dress my arms so that the fresh wounds could heal. I was feeling drowsy due to the blood loss but managed to walk out of the bathroom and make my way to my bedroom when my phone started to ring again, this time I answered. "Hello" my voice weak and strained "Sasana I need to talk to you about something" Patrick…Why did it have to be Patrick? I sighed and tried to pull myself together "Ireland…What do you need to talk about?" thoughts started to race around my mind as I attempted to work out what I had done to my older brother this time._

" _Sasana as I'm sure you are aware…my people have been voting on whether or not we stay in the UK and well I'm phoning to let you knew the results of the vote." I couldn't make out the emotion in his voice…it sounded happy yet sad and disappointed. "Well?" I said expectantly, I heard him sigh on the end of the line before speaking "They voted to leave…Brawd they want to leave the UK and become independent. I know this must be hard for you to take in I mean I know that we've only just gotten our relationship back on track from the last time we fought but Sasana I am truly sorry that it has come to this." I could hear his voice starting to break but I didn't care I was upset, hurt and felt betrayed._

" _So what you're leaving the UK? After everything we've been through as a family you suddenly want to up and leave!? Did I do something to upset you and your people? If you are so truly sorry why are you telling me this over the phone? Why not come to my home and tell me in person? Are you that scared of how I would have reacted! You coward! How much influence did you have over your people? Huh…After everything you said to be about wanting to make amends! You lying wanker!" by the time little rant I had tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't wait for Paddy to reply before I hung up, I couldn't deal with him anymore I needed to be left alone to ware myself out._

 _After shutting my phone down and throwing it across my bedroom I stormed out and headed straight for the living room. I needed to destroy something. That something just so happened to be a photo of Wales, Scotland, North, South and I except I ended up cutting south clean out of it. He was no longer part of my family._

Placing the photo on the coffee table I slowly raise my head to look at my brothers "Ireland is leaving the UK" I stated simply with no sense of emotion. "He said that he was truly sorry" I spat "As if being sorry would make me feel better about him abandoning us!" I cried I couldn't deal with being abandoned again, especially not by someone like Ireland. He's my big brother…he's meant to stick with us and help us. Not leave.

"Albion…if it's what his people want he has no choice but to comply" Scotland walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder giving me a sense of comfort "but why do they want to leave? Am I that harsh on the Irish? I mean I know that they haven't always been accepted into England but I've always tried to give them everything they need" I felt like I had been punched in the gut…I needed to relieve this pain and I needed to do it soon or I was going to snap.

"Lloegr, you're not the reason for them wanting to leave the UK. They just want independence…they want to be free to do what they want and not live under another countries rules. This isn't personal. Patrick loves us…after all he's our brother. But he has do what his people want." Wales was still sat on the couch glancing between me and the photo on the coffee table. I needed to get away from this situation.

"Excuse me for a second please" I dashed towards the bathroom and locked the door. Pulling up my sweater's sleeves I reached for my blade, taking it out of its hiding place I examine it for a moment before placing on my left wrist roughly and dragging it along in a horizontal line.


End file.
